Japanese patent No. 55-157 352 describes a device for enabling an aerosol valve designed to be crimped in the neck of a can to operate both upsidedown and the rightway up, said device being designed to be placed between the inlet end fitting of the valve and a dip tube, and comprising two chambers in series and aligned on the axis of the valve, said chambers being interconnected by a channel having an opening into each of said chambers, said channel also being in communication with the suction zone of the valve, each chamber including a gravity-operated non-return valve member for engaging the corresponding channel opening, each non-return valve member occupying a closed position when the corresponding channel opening is in the bottom of the corresponding chamber, the chamber which is closer to the valve also being in communication with a zone outside the valve and close to the valve via the end of the chamber which is opposite to its channel opening, and the chamber which is further from the valve also being in communication with said dip tube via its end which is opposite to its channel opening. Such a device makes advantageous applications possible, but it is difficult to manufacture and assemble.
The object of the present invention is to provide an advantageous structure which is simplified for the manufacture of such a device.